Le tour de Bretagne
by dimid
Summary: Les clans grondent. Arthur se voit contraint d'envisager de leur rendre une petite visite.
1. Partie 1

**L'univers de Kaamelott est l'oeuvre de l'esprit fertile de M. Alexandre Astier. Je ne fais que passer et jouer dans cet univers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

_Père Blaise et Arthur sont en réunion._

Arthur: Bon, qu'est ce qu'on a maintenant?

Père Blaise: Le seigneur Bohort vient faire son rapport.

Arthur: Son rapport? Son rapport sur quoi?

Père Blaise: Dites, vous pourriez faire semblant d'avoir lu le programme des réunions avant d'y venir, que je passe pas une heure dessus pour rien.

Arthur: Eh oh, vous allez pas m'engueuler, non? C'est quand même pas ma faute si il vous faut une heure pour faire un programme!

Père Blaise: Il me faut une heure parce que je dois sélectionner les trucs prioritaires!

Arthur: Ah ouais, et c'est sur quel truc prioritaire le rapport de Bohort?

Père Blaise: Le diner dansant des clans bretons.

_Arthur lui lance un regard effaré._

Père Blaise: Ouais, bon, cette semaine y avait pas surcharge!

**Acte I**

Bohort: Ah Sire, tous ces gens différents rassemblés, c'était parfaitement charmant. Si vous aviez vu toutes ces bonnes volontés, tous ces échanges culinaires et cultu...

Arthur(le coupant): Houla non mais alors tout ça c'est super, hein, j'aime beaucoup, mais venons-aux aux faits!

Bohort: Euh..aux faits, Sire?

Arthur: Oui non parce que la bouffe et les danses traditionnelles c'est une chose mais je suppose qu'il y a des choses plus importantes dans votre rapport.

Bohort: C'est à dire que...j'avais plus ou moins concentré ce que je voulais vous dire autour des échanges culturels et de l'entente entre tous nos clans fédérés.

Arthur(au Père Blaise): Dites, vous, vous allez quand même pas me dire que vous l'avez fait venir juste pour me raconter que les chefs de clans s'échangent leurs recettes pourries. Non parce que comme priorité, ça se pose là!

Bohort: Leurs recettes pourries, je vous trouve un peu catégori...

Arthur(le coupant, ironique): Remarquez, c'est vrai que si tous les bouseux du royaume qui se prennent pour des chefs de clans ou des chefs cuistots se mettent à répandre leurs plats dégueulasse à travers la Bretagne ça va vite devenir un sujet de préoccupation. Les pécores préfèreront retourner se faire couper les mains en Carmélide plutôt que de manger ici.

Père Blaise: Non mais l'intitulé exact du rapport c'était sur l'opinion des chefs de clans en ce moment. On en a parlé à la dernière réunion de la Table ronde.

Arthur: Ah bon?

Bohort: Oui Sire, on était plus ou moins d'accord sur la nécessité de garder un oeil sur nos chers camarades de toutes les contrées de Bretagne.

Arthur: On était plus ou moins d'accord et je m'en souviens pas?

_Silence gêné._

Arthur; Ah mais c'était le sujet après le récit de Perceval, c'est ça? Ah mais d'accord, non mais moi après ça c'était plus possible, j'avais envie d'attaquer la table ronde avec les dents pour me calmer. Bon ben ça d'accord, c'est déjà plus intéressant comme sujet, qu'est-ce que vous avez là-dessus Bohort?

Bohort: Ma foi, pas grand chose. En même temps dès mon arrivée au dîner on m'a offert une boisson qui, je le crains, m'a un peu troublé l'esprit. Une sorte de vin qui, rien qu'à l'apparence, m'a laissé je dois dire un peu perplexe.

Père Blaise: Et pourquoi vous n'avez pas refusé, s'il était bizarre?

Bohort: Je ne voulais pas le vexer. Et puis il avait un poulet sous son bras qui me regardait bizarrement, j'ai préféré éviter l'esclandre.

Arthur: Un poulet sous le bras? Ah ben vous êtes bien tombé...

Bohort: Vous me connaissez, Sire, je n'aime pas la violence. Mais quand ils ont assommé le poulet pour le faire rôtir, je dois avouer que j'ai respiré beaucoup mieux.

**Acte II**

Arthur: Donc, si je reprends les choses depuis le début, vous êtes venu me faire un rapport pour m'annoncer solennellement qu'il y avait poulet au menu du repas machin chouette des chefs de clans?

Bohort: Ah si, tout de même, quelque chose me revient, j'ai eu beaucoup de remarques des chefs de clans qui disent que vous ne leur rendez pas assez visite.

Arthur: Rendre visite aux chefs de clans? Ça va pas mieux, non?

Père Blaise: C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas organisé quelques visites chez les clans fédérés. J'ai reçu pas mal de messages vexés, y en a qui menacent de faire sécession.

Arthur: Quoi? Mais vous me l'avez pas dit, ça!

Père Blaise: Ça venait après les autres priorités. Et puis me dites pas que vous y tenez, à ces clans, hein!

Arthur: Non mais ça c'est sûr, les pignoufs par groupe de dix qui se prennent pour des grandes puissances ça me fait doucement marrer, on est d'accord.

Père Blaise: Oui enfin là y en a une bonne vingtaine qui ont signé une déclaration jurant que si Kaamelott ne leur accordait pas plus de considérations ils mettraient le bazar.

Arthur: Quoi! Et ça, ça fait toujours pas partie des priorités, je suppose!

Père Blaise: Oui, bon, j'avais mis ça un peu de côté.

Arthur: Un peu de côté? Moi qui me demandais pourquoi on me rapportait de plus en plus d'incidents entre clans, je suis fixé. Ça vous est pas venu à l'idée de faire la relation, vous?

Père Blaise: Bref, j'ai quand même pensé à une solution: il suffirait que vous fassiez un tour de Bretagne des clans pour les calmer.

Arthur: Il suffirait? Vous avez une idée du temps que ça prendrait?

Père Blaise: Non mais après je dis "un tour de Bretagne" c'est pour que ça fasse un peu classe aux yeux des clans, hein. Vous visitez deux trois chefs de clans par ci par là, ça ira bien...

Arthur: Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'aille foutre chez les clans?

Bohort: Et si vous en profitiez pour goûter les spécialités locales? Je vous assure qu'il y a de très bonnes choses.

Arthur; Ah non mais ça va bien, maintenant, je vais pas aller bouffer du poulet rôti à l'autre bout du royaume pour faire plaisir à trois péquenots!

_Un message arrive._

Père Blaise: Détenons le chevalier Provençal. Souhaitons que le roi Arthur nous considère.

Arthur: Nous considère et?

Père Blaise: Non mais ça s'arrête là.

**Acte III**

_A la table ronde._

Leodagan: Quoi, c'est pour ça que vous nous avez fait venir d'urgence? Mais qu'il y reste, avec son clan, ça nous fera pas une grosse perte.

Arthur: Symboliquement je peux pas me permettre d'abandonner un chevalier, c'est pas plus compliqué que ça. Qu'il soit complètement con ou pas.

Leodagan: Et, comme par hasard, c'est des Orcaniens qui viennent foutre la merde.

Galessin: Excusez-nous de ne pas nous laisser piétiner comme des merdes.

Leodagan: Ah non mais quand on aura lancé nos catapultes sur la tronche de vos clans c'est pas piétinés qu'ils seront c'est écrabouillés, ratiboisés, désintégrés.

Bohort: Mais, et le seigneur Perceval. On va pas l'écrabouiller aussi, quand même!

Arthur: Non mais c'est pas ça le problème, si je me mets à attaquer des clans ça va foutre le bordel, on n'a pas fait une fédération pour rien.

Leodagan: Mais C'EST le bordel, vous le voyez bien. Alors rasez-moi ces cons une bonne fois pour toutes!

Calogrenant: Bon, qu'est ce qu'ils demandent, au juste?

Arthur: D'être plus respectés, à ce que j'ai compris.

Leodagan: Voilà, ça commence comme ça et après ça demande du pognon, ah non mais pour profiter de vous ils sont futés, hein!

Arthur: C'est vrai que vous quand il s'agit de demander du pognon vous êtes du genre discret.

Leodagan: C'est pour la défense du pays!

Arthur: Ah non mais je parle pas de vos tourelles, là, je parle de la Carmélide.

Leodagan: Ah, dites, si vous escomptez me faire un procès en public ça sera sans moi! Et puis vous êtes forts pour les procès à rallonge, ça fait des plombes que vous déblatérez sur les clans sans rien décider.

Bohort: Sire, c'est vrai qu'on juge un peu les clans par contumace, on devrait les écouter.

Karadoc: C'est pas faux.

Léodagan: Juger par quoi?

Bohort: Je veux dire, on les juge en leur absence.

Leodagan: Ah oui non mais moi les termes juridiques, hein.

Arthur: Ah ben c'est sûr, vu la façon dont vous rendez la justice vous devez pas être débordé par le vocabulaire! Vous avez quoi: cramer, pendaison, crever les yeux. Ça s'arrête là, non?

Leodagan: J'ai aussi l'option "coller une trempe" pour les emmerdeurs, ça vous tente?

**Acte IV**

_Les esprits se sont un peu calmés autour de la table._

Calogrenant: Bon! Qu'est ce qu'on fait, alors?

Père Blaise: Bon ben sire, je vois que ça: vous vous rendez en Orcanie, vous restez un peu avec les clans, vous récupérez Perceval au passage et sur le chemin du retour vous visitez deux trois clans, ça devrait aller comme ça.

Galessin: Alors, juste un truc, je connais un peu les clans en question, ils sont très cons mais ils font de très bons friands à la saucisse. Vous leur en achetez un peu, ça devrait suffire à les calmer.

Bohort: J'ai une idée, Sire, si vous achetiez des spécialités locales dans chaque région traversée? Au retour vous pourrez inviter tout le monde à un banquet des clans et...

Arthur: Acheter de la bouffe? Non mais on a déjà plus une tune. A moins que Leodagan ressorte l'argent qu'il me pique...

Leodagan: De quoi?

Calogrenant: Ah ben non, Sire, recommencez pas!

Arthur: Oui non mais c'est bon, ça va. Mais on peut pas trouver autre chose qu'acheter de la bouffe pour leur faire plaisir?

Leodagan(ricanant): Leur faire plaisir...

Bohort: Ben, c'est à dire qu'ils ont pas grand chose d'autre à mettre en avant

Arthur: Oui, remarquez...Donc en gros, votre idée, c'est que j'aille à l'autre bout du royaume pour bouffer des friands, que j'achète de la barbaque aux clans que je rencontrerai en revenant et que je fasse semblant de vanter les mérites culinaires des clans au retour à Kaamelott? Tout ça pour sauver un chevalier qui n'a jamais été foutu de réussir une mission et qui visiblement ne sait toujours pas dire son nom?

Père Blaise: Ben, en gros, euh...oui. Ça vous coutera toujours moins cher que de payer une rançon.

Galessin: En plus, les friands à la saucisse, c'est vraiment pas cher.

Leodagan: Ah ben ça, vu ce que ça doit être bon...

Galessin(moqueur): Vous avez la langue trop délicate, c'est pour ça

Leodagan: Et vos noix, vous voulez que je teste à quel point elles sont délicates?

Arthur: Hop hop hop, c'est bon, on arrête le tir trente secondes! Bon, je suppose que personne n'est volontaire pour m'accompagner?

_Bohort lève la main_

Arthur: Ah ben oui je suis con, évidemment. La beauté des échanges culturels, j'avais oublié. D'autres amateurs?

Bohort: Vous pourriez emmener Karadoc. Après tout, niveau gastronomie, notre ami est un spécialiste. En plus, si c'est pour aider son ami Perceval...

Arthur: Ma foi, pourquoi pas. Karadoc?

Karadoc: Ben moi j'ai rien compris mais s'il s'agit de bouffer je viens.

Arthur: Voilà...Bon, Galessin vous venez aussi, évidemment.

Galessin: Ah bon. Et... pourquoi?

Arthur: Ben, on va un petit peu chez vous, vous pourriez nous êtes utile, vous croyez pas? Et puis comme ça vous gouterez les friands en premier, on jugera sur votre tronche avant de goûter nous mêmes. Allez, la séance est levée, on va se préparer.

Hervé de Rinel: Vous voulez que je vous fasse une carte pour le voyage?

_Personne ne prend la peine de répondre_

**Conclusion**

Arthur: J'en reviens pas d'être obligé de me trimballer jusqu'en Orcanie à cause de ce con de Perceval.

Père Blaise: Mais, Sire, juste un truc, il était pas censé être chez lui au Pays de Galles, le seigneur Perceval?

Arthur: Euh...si, je crois.

Père Blaise: Qu'est ce qu'il est allé faire en Orcanie, alors?

Arthur: Qu'est ce que j'en sais, moi? Il a peut-être fini par oublier où il habitait. Vu le bordel que c'est dans son cerveau, je me suis toujours étonné qu'il retrouve à chaque fois la route de chez lui.

Père Blaise: Remarquez un chevalier enlevé et secouru, c'est bon pour la légende ça.

Arthur: Ah ben oui, je vois ça d'ici. "Chevalier sans nom fixe un jour rentra chez lui. Par prodige incroyable, finit en Orcanie. Les chevaliers vaillants vinrent l'aider, conquérants,...

**Noir**

Arthur:...pour le récupérer, s'empiffrèrent de friands".

* * *

><p><strong>Vous avez aimé? Détesté? Vous voulez une suite? Vous voulez que j'aille me pendre pour échapper à ma propre médiocrité?<br>**

**Toute review, positive ou négative, philosophique, anecdotique ou philosophiquement anecdotique, sera appréciée. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci d'avoir lu. **


	2. Partie 2

**Mieux vaut tard que jamais, voici un deuxième chapitre. Qui en appelle un troisième, le plus vite possible, si ça plaît encore**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

_Seli arrive dans sa chambre pour se coucher. Elle s'allonge, sur le dos, et jette un coup d'œil à son mari, déjà allongé dans la même position, puis un autre coup d'œil plus prolongé._

Seli: Qu'est-ce que vous avez?

Leodagan: Comment ça, qu'est-ce que j'ai?

Seli: C'est quoi ce sourire niais, sur votre tronche, vous vous être pris un coup de masse? Non parce que déjà qu'à l'origine c'est pas jojo mais alors là c'est carrément flippant.

Leodagan Eh oh, ça va oui! Je suis de bonne humeur, j'ai le droit de temps en temps ou faut vous envoyer un préavis?

Seli: Et je peux savoir ce qui vous met en joie?

Leodagan: Le roi qui s'absente pour un voyage. La paix pendant des semaines. Pas de phrases gnian-gnian et de mesures de gonzesse aux séances de justice…Voilà ce qui me met en joie!

Seli: Ah parce qu'il vous a autorisé à donner la justice sans être là pour vous engueuler une heure après?

Leodagan: Le roi m'a dit « Je veux pas de zèle, Lancelot y veillera ». Mais bon c'est pas l'autre bien peigné qui va me freiner, hein..

_Léger silence._

Leodagan: D'ailleurs vous croyez que si je fais cramer les cachots avec les détenus dedans ça passera pour du zèle?

**Acte I**

_Arthur et Père Blaise organisent le périple du roi à travers la Bretagne._

Arthur: Donc, on est bien d'accord, on va récupérer Perceval en Orcanie, à l'aller on passe par la Carmélide et la Calédonie, au retour par l'Irlande, on dépose Perceval chez lui avec mon pied au cul en bonus, et c'est marre.

Père Blaise: Euh, oui...mais tant que vous y êtes, vous voulez pas visiter le sud du royaume, l'Aquitaine, Vannes, tout ça?

Arthur: Alors là pardon mais je vois vraiment pas l'intérêt.

Père Blaise: Ben c'est nos peuples, quand même, faudrait peut-être qu'ils nous voient de temps en temps, non?

Arthur: A mon avis ils savent même pas qu'ils sont bretons, alors...

Père Blaise: Faudrait peut-être les mettre au courant, non? Qu'est ce qu'il se passera si un jour vous avez besoin d'eux et que vous envoyez un message à tous les bretons? Ils mettront le message au feu, et le pigeon qui le portera avec si ils ont la dalle.

Arthur: A Vannes ils passent la moitié du temps à bouffer et l'autre à ronquer, ça leur laisse pas grand chose pour se rebeller, et encore moins pour se battre, en admettant qu'ils en aient l'idée. Et puis en Aquitaine ils sont tellement loin qu'on voit jamais leur tronche et on sait jamais ce qu'ils foutent.

Père Blaise: Et ça vous gêne pas que la moitié de vos sujets ne sachent même pas que vous êtes roi?

Arthur: Mais ils s'en foutent de ça, d'être bretons, saxons ou chinetoques! Ils pataugent dans la bouse toute la journée, alors l'appartenance au royaume ça doit être un concept assez vague pour eux, pardon!

Père Blaise: Je m'excuse mais les paysans d'ici pataugent aussi dans la bouse et quand il s'agit de venir réclamer leur bon droit en tant que sujets du royaume ils hésitent pas longtemps.

Arthur: Oui, non mais eux c'est pas pareil. Ils sont à côté de la plaque, mais aussi à côté du château, pour venir gueuler c'est plus pratique.

Père Blaise: D'accord mais…

Arthur: Houlà non mais quand j'aurai envie de lancer un grand débat sur l'identité nationale bretonne je vous appellerai, hein! Bon, ils sont prêts, Karadoc, Bohort et Galessin?

Père Blaise: Je suppose, oui.

Arthur: Comment ça, vous supposez?

Père Blaise: Ben oui, je suppose, j'ai pas le pif sur eux toute la journée, pardon!

Arthur: Non mais ça d'accord mais vous les avez pas vus ce matin?

Père Blaise (ironique): Si, bien sûr, j'ai été vérifier la valise du Seigneur Bohort et je lui ai conseillé de rajouter une petite laine, et puis j'ai préparé des sandwichs pour le Seigneur Karadoc…Du coup j'ai laissé de côté le courrier et les comptes du château, je suppose que vous comprendrez, y a des priorités.

Arthur (agacé, haussant le ton au fil de la phrase): Ecoutez, me les pétez déjà modèle géant à longueur de journées, à vous plaindre en permanence de votre paperasse à la con, si en plus vous essayez de faire de l'ironie vous allez finir à poil dans la neige et je peux vous garantir que c'est pas une petite laine qui vous couvrira!

_Arthur se lève et quitte la salle._

**Acte II**

_Arthur, Bohort, Karadoc et Galessin sont dans la calèche qui les mène vers l'Orcanie._

Karadoc: Sire….

Arthur: Ah non, alors on va poser ça dès maintenant comme une règle, vous la bouclez!

Bohort: Sire, loin de moi l'idée de vous contredire mais c'est tout de même un long voyage, si personne ne parle je crains que ça ne soit pas très amusant.

Arthur: Ah parce que vous croyez qu'en laissant l'autre débile déblatérer des conneries on va se fendre la gueule?

Bohort: Des conneries, vous y allez un peu fort, notre camarade n'a dit qu'un mot.

Galessin: C'est pas pour faire le lèche-bottes mais enfin déjà un mot ça laissait une bonne idée de la suite…

Arthur: Ah, vous voyez!

Karadoc: Non mais c'était juste pour poser une question là…

Arthur: Ah non mais que ce soit pour déclamer un poème ou pour un concours de rots je ne veux pas que vous ouvriez la bouche! Gardez vos forces pour engloutir les trois tonnes de bouffe que vous allez voulu amener!

Karadoc: Trois tonnes? Mais y a à peine assez pour une demi-journée de voyage! D'ailleurs quand est-ce qu'on…..

Arthur: Eh oh non mais vous vous foutez de ma gueule, là ? Je vous a dit de la fermer! Au prochain mot que vous prononcez je vous débaroule dehors et vous finirez à pied avec vos provisions sur le dos, c'est compris ça?

_Léger silence. Soudain la carriole s'arrête._

Arthur: Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent, ces cons?

_Il frappe sur la paroi de la calèche les séparant du conducteur._

Arthur (fort): Eh, oh, pourquoi vous vous arrêtez?

Voix du conducteur: Désolé sire, une traversée d'une famille de chevreuils.

Arthur(fort): Une famille de chevreuils? Non mais vous êtes barré, non? Vous allez vous arrêtez à chaque fois qu'un lapin remue les oreilles au bord du chemin, aussi?

Bohort: C'est la nouvelle loi, Sire!

Arthur: La loi? Comment ça, la loi? Je vous signale que je suis bien placé pour la connaitre, la loi!

Bohort: Mais si, vous savez, quand vous avez voulu faire un geste pour un chef de clan qui se plaignait que des animaux mouraient sur les routes trop fréquentées à côté de chez lui…

Arthur: Ah, mais ça? Non mais j'avais dit ça pour déconner, le coup des règles de circulation de calèche, c'était à la fin d'une séance de table ronde où on avait eu droit à un récit de Perceval et un autre d'Hervé de Rinel, j'en pouvais plus!

Bohort: Eh bien notre ami Père Blaise avait retranscrit ça dans une loi sur les clans.

Arthur: Le Père Blaise? Putain, il a vraiment un problème avec l'ironie ce con là.

Bohort: Je m'étonne que vous ne l'ayez pas lue avant de la signer…

Arthur: Oui, non mais parce qu'il a un problème avec la paperasse aussi. Je finis par lui signer ses trucs, sinon il me tire une tronche de déterré pendant huit jours.

_Quelques secondes de silence passent._

Arthur: Faut vraiment que j'arrête de vouloir faire plaisir à des cons, moi!

**Acte III**

_Les quatre voyageurs se sont arrêtés dans une auberge, pour la nuit, et se sont mis à table. _

Arthur: Alors rappelez-vous, m'appelez pas sire, y a du monde. Déjà que je dois me farcir des visites de clans, si en plus on me reconnait et que je dois me taper le tour de l'auberge je vais péter un câble avant d'arriver en Orcanie, moi!

Bohort: Comment on vous appelle du coup?

Arthur: Mais j'en sais rien, moi! Appelez-moi pas, ça ira bien comme ça

Karadoc: Pas? C'est bizarre comme nom, ça, non?

_Arthur lève les yeux au ciel mais ne répond pas._

Arthur: Bref, alors écoutez-moi bien….

Karadoc: Euh, Pas, on peut demander plus de pain?

Arthur: Bon alors vous, le pain dans votre gueule vous l'aurez pas demandé mais il va pas tarder en tout cas! Pour la dernière fois, fermez-là!

_Arthur lance un long regard noir vers Karadoc et reprend:_

Arthur: Donc, demain, on va visiter un premier clan. Un clan de Carmélide.

Galessin( d'un ton sceptique): Un clan de Carmélide? Parce que Leodagan laisse des clans exister chez lui?

Arthur: Justement, c'est pas chez lui, c'est chez moi. Et puis attention, je dis un clan mais vu la description qu'on m'en a fait on dirait plus une grande famille de péquenauds qui vivent ensemble dans des cahutes en forêt qu'un clan à proprement parler. Enfin bref, la spécialité de ce clan, c'est le….

_Il lit un papier._

Arthur…le bouillon de mouton et de pommes de terre. Apparemment la tradition veut qu'ils boivent ça tout seul, surtout sans rien avec, régulièrement. Ça vous dit quelque chose, peut-être Karadoc?

_Silence. Karadoc regarde Arthur d'un œil vide._

Arthur: Non mais quand je pose une question et que je mets « Karadoc » derrière c'est pour votre pomme, vous pouvez répondre!

Karadoc: Ah, d'accord!

Arthur: Donc?

Karadoc: Euh..c'était quoi la question?

Arthur: D'accord donc en fait vous écoutez pas un mot de ce que je vous bave?

Karadoc: Si mais je regardais l'aubergiste en train de cuisiner là…

Arthur: Bon Dieu mais vous êtes pas apprenti cuistot, vous êtes un chevalier en mission, là, alors la cuisine locale vous vous la mettez où je pense, ok?

Karadoc: Désolé, Sire.

_Arthur soupire._

Karadoc: Bon, du coup c'était sur quoi votre question?

Arthur: Sur la cuisine locale!

_Silence gêné. Arthur se prend la tête entre les mains, dépité. Sur ces entrefaites, l'aubergiste arrive avec les plats._

Aubergiste: Voilà pour ces messieurs les voyageurs! Il vous fallait autre chose?

Karadoc: Si vous aviez un peu plus de pain...

Aubergiste: Ah ben je vais plus en avoir, vous m'avez bouffé quatre miches rien qu'avec vos entrées!

Karadoc (déçu): Ah. Bon ben tant pis alors.

Aubergiste (se penchant vers la table): En parlant de bouffer des miches, j'ai quelques belles filles de passage dans l'auberge ce soir, si ça vous tente….

Bohort (regardant Arthur): Sire!

Arthur (bas): Pas Sire, abruti!

Aubergiste: Sire?

Karadoc: Non mais c'est Pas son vrai prénom, mais on a l'habitude de l'appeler Sire.

Arthur: Dites, aubergiste, vous avez sans doute des clients à servir là.

Aubergiste: Ah, bien, bien…Allez, je vous laisse manger!

Arthur( bas): C'est ça, trop aimable!

_L'aubergiste part._

Arthur, à Karadoc: Dites, vous savez que c'était presque pas con ce que vous lui avez dit sur mon prénom? C'est juste con que vous l'ayez pas fait exprès.

**Conclusion**

_Lancelot croise Père Blaise dans un couloir de Kaamelott_

Lancelot: Ah, Père Blaise, alors vous avez des nouvelles du roi?

Père Blaise: Figurez-vous que je viens juste de recevoir un message, là….

Lancelot: Et alors, comment ça se passe?

Père Blaise: Apparemment Karadoc a mis en rogne un chef de clan de Carmélide, et Arthur par la même occasion, mais sinon ça va.

Lancelot: Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, encore, ce débile?

Père Blaise: Il a goûté une spécialité locale, un bouillon de je sais pas quoi….

Lancelot: Laissez-moi deviner, il a pas aimé et il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de le dire?

Père Blaise: Non, apparemment il n'a pas détesté,…

**Noir**

Père Blaise…c'est juste qu'il a demandé du pain, avec.

* * *

><p><strong>Le bouillon de mouton et de patates est vaguement inspirée de traditions écossaises, la Carmélide telle qu'on peut l'envisager dans l'univers de Kaamelott recoupant en partie l'Écosse actuelle<strong>.


End file.
